ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Aldra (Earth-101001)
'Aldra '(アルドラ, Arudora) is the victor of the past two Queen's Blade tournaments and reigning queen. As the child of the Pope, the highest religious leader, and the granddaughter of the Devil King of the Netherworld, she is a cursed half-demon. Appearance Aldra wears a long red dress and seems to lack the codpiece that was present in her original incarnation. Her sleeves are armored, along with her waist and her boots. Aldra's eye color has been changed from red to green and she lacks the cats ear headband. Aldra's sword isn't angular like its first appearance but now has a curved edge and a saw-like blade. The weapon's grip has been changed from a knuckle duster to a handle while an eye-like gem adorns the crossguard. Personality Aldra is seen as a cold, emotionless person, only wishing to see her opponents defeated so that she can further her goals. However, this is revealed to not be her real personality, but rather that of Delmore, the demon she made a pact with several years ago. Abilities Using the power given to her by Delmore, she has the abilities of "petrifying gaze" and "flesh-rending secret." Aldra is able to capture her opponents in an amber-like stone, which she then collects as "trophies." She is also able to summon one-eyed, bat-like creatures, whom she named "Minions". She is a skilled fighter, being able to maintain her leadership as Queen for two terms, although this may be attributed to Delmore's power. Story The current Queen that has won the two last Queen's Blade in a row. She's a cursed half-demon, born from the Pope, the highest-level religious leader of the earthly world, and the daughter of the devil king of the Netherworld. Eight years ago, she summoned the demon Delmore and made a contract with it, receiving great powers beyond human knowledge, like the petrifying demon eye or the flesh-rending secret blade. It was from then on that her body stopped developing. After she became the Queen she strengthened the military control and the assassination units, and through might and power, she crushed the opposition forces. Also, she sealed her left arm for fear of unleashing all her huge power. During her childhood, while she was living a nomad life, she was separated from her newborn sister, that was everything to her. Searching for her sister, she became Queen to live a worriless life, though she found no clues about her sister in her searches. The court sorcerers predicted her sister's death, though they hid it from the Queen fearing her reaction to the news, and they stalled for time, hoping that she would be defeated in the next tournament. Smart and with great political might, her government has a high approval rating among the population. With her not being able to accomplish her goal, the Queen is starting to go insane for using the demonic power for so long. The high statesman noticed this and showed her a blank sheet of paper, telling her that it was a letter from her sister and that she wishes to meet with her, but she can't come to her because of several reasons. The demon Delmore gave Aldra her power under the condition of being tied to her for the rest of her life. Her worst mistake was to end up loving Aldra since she can't do anything in the earthly world but to heal Aldra's wounds and whisper love words in Aldra ears. She hasn't told Aldra, but a demon that loves a person can't go back to the Netherworld and will be destroyed when her loved one dies. Trivia * Aldra won two Queen's Blade Tournaments. She was twelve years old when she became Queen and became the youngest Queen ever in the history of the Continent. * She is voiced by Miyu Takeuchi (Japanese) and Kenzi Brooke (English). Category:Main Antagonists